


Tea and Kisses

by DarkFlowerDreaming



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFlowerDreaming/pseuds/DarkFlowerDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Trevelyan surprises her Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as "the kacha appeasement fic". (Only I call it that though)   
> This is for [ Froschkuss ](http://froschkuss.tumblr.com/), featuring her Charlotte Trevelyan (with her permission) and Cullen having a nice, fluffy time. Sorry it took so long!

Cullen was sitting at his very cluttered desk, completely immersed in the reports he was working on. He did not even notice that one of the doors to his office had opened at first. He only looked up when a small tray with a teapot and two mugs on it was carefully balanced on one of the stacks of paper. Before him stood Charlotte with a big smile on her face, which, after a short moment of surprise, made him smile as well. 

“Hello my love, what can I do for you?” he asked, standing up from his chair and stretching a little before he made his way around the desk and next to the warrior. He opened his arms and she stepped in close, leaning in for a kiss. For a while they just held each other and enjoyed their closeness, smiling and stealing small kisses.   
Soon though Charlotte turned towards the tray, poured two cups of tea at perfect drinking temperature - courtesy of a spell of Dorian’s, who hated his tea getting cold – and handed one to Cullen. “I had some free time and I thought we could spend it together. You work so much, so I felt that a little distraction was in order,” Charlotte finally answered to his earlier question. She took the other cup and took a small sip, savouring the warmth spreading through her from it. “And no protesting, I am still your boss, technically.” She winked as she said that, but Cullen realized that she was serious. 

A little sheepish at the reminder, Cullen tried the tea himself in an attempt to hide his slight blush. His eyes widened in pleasant surprise at the taste of lightly sweetened elfroot tea, his favourite kind, much to the dismay of Josephine, who had tried several times to introduce him to finer teas, but to no avail. Quickly Cullen took another sip before looking curiously at Charlotte. “I thought you don’t like elfroot tea? You don’t need to drink it because of me...” 

“I know, Cullen, but you said it helps with your headaches, right? Besides, I had to chew so much of the stuff while travelling through half of Ferelden and Orlais that the tea doesn’t bother me anymore, don’t worry.” Charlotte smiled before setting down her cup again, careful not to spill anything on the reports. She cleared out some space on the desk before sitting on the newly free space, looking up at Cullen happily. “Now, I believe I mentioned that I’m secretly an expert at massages, right? Time to lose the armour, Commander!” 

Cullen chuckled. “Was that an order, Inquisitor?” Before complying, however, he put down his own teacup and closed the gap between him and Charlotte. He took her face into his hands and leaned in for a small kiss before he brought their foreheads together, eyes closed. “I love you, Charlotte. So much,” he whispered.   
“I love you too. I can’t wait to spend more time with you when all this is finally over,” Charlotte answered, smiling and running her fingers through his curls. “But for now I’ll be content with spending the rest of the day with you. So, armour off!” She laughed. 

Cullen knew when he should stop teasing, so he joined in Charlotte’s laughter before taking her hand and pulling her towards the ladder to his loft. “After you, my Lady Trevelyan.” 

The soldiers on the battlements later knew better than to enter the office, or pay heed to the laughter coming from the still unfixed hole in its roof.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did Charlotte justice!


End file.
